


Tease

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Consensual, M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke unconsciously drives Calum crazy during a performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

 

 

  


 

 

Calum is _furious_. _  
_

_Who_ told Luke he had any right to stand on stage like that, tip his head back, and expose the long, pale column of his throat as if it’s nothing? As if Calum is supposed to be able to function and continue to play the bass like everything is just fine when he can see every sinew, every dip and groove, every nick left by Luke’s razor. And Luke’s _screaming_ lyrics towards the sky, mouth hanging open and singing as loud as he can to be heard over the roar of the girls in the crowd. At the very least, his shoulders don’t _have_ to look so broad in that old t-shirt. But of course they do. Because apparently, Luke is hell bent on destroying him today.

Calum wonders whether he should file assault charges.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a painful half hour and they barely manage to get through to their encore. Calum earns more than a few bewildered looks from Ashton; the drummer has quite unexpectedly been forced to become the entire rhythm section because the bassist can’t seem to play a note right. Even Michael has to step in and pick up his slack, singing whole sections of his solos. Calum thinks everyone should just be grateful he’s managed to stay up right when Luke keeps attacking him like this.

The curtains still haven’t closed all the way when fuming Calum grabs Luke’s hand and drags him wordlessly off stage, ignoring his breathless “Hey slow down!” and “Where are we _going_?” The crew backstage stare at him see his dark-as-thunderclouds face and wisely get out of his way, letting the two of them pass unhindered.

Then they’re in the privacy of their dressing room. Calum slams the door shut behind them before he throws his body into Luke’s who lets out an ‘oof’ of surprise when they crash hard into the wall, Calum’s fingers digging painfully at Luke’s shoulders as the younger boy wraps toned arms low around his waist and somehow manages to keep them both from tumbling to the ground in a pile of arms and legs.

“Okay. You’ve got to tell me what’s wrong, babe.” Luke declares when they’re finally sure-footed again, both breathing a little heavier.

The fury in Calum’s veins lights him up from within, and his usual soft chocolate eyes look more like glowing amber under the yellow bulbs of the dressing room. “You think you can just tease me like that on stage and then call me _babe_ , asshole?” He grinds his hips against Luke’s, letting the younger boy know just what state he’s in right now.

Luke’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before the surprise drops away; then all that’s left is that infernal _smirk_ Calum hates so much. The smirk that says Luke knows _exactly_ what effect he has on Calum and loves every moment of it. He shamelessly slides his big, calloused hands into Calum’s back pockets and _paws_ , until the brunette’s knees weaken and he’s sagging against Luke, doe-eyes sliding shut as an embarrassing whine manages to claw its way out of his throat.

Calum doesn’t have the sense left to protest when a laughing Luke lifts him up and carries him across the short distance to the wide leather couch against the back wall. He can’t even stop the desperate whimpers when Luke pulls away just enough to strip black skinny jeans and toucan underwear off the long, embarrassingly hairless length of Calum’s legs before he’s taking his place in between them.

If he were a little more present, Calum might wonder whether he’s revealing too much, giving away too much power in letting Luke see how much he wants him. But he’s too lost in the moment; it is all he can do to lift his head up and leave soft, open-mouthed kisses on Luke’s throat, licking and biting and tasting each of those nooks and crannies that left him a distracted mess earlier on stage.

“Please... please...” he begs against Luke’s mouth when the blond draws him into a kiss, eager hands biting at Luke’s shoulder blades, dragging his nails down the long expanse of Luke’s back till he feels rough denim and tugs in frustration , trying to get them off. Luke is all to happy to comply and Calum sobs into their unbroken kiss when  seconds later the blond manages to free his erection before he pushes into Calum in one long, rough thrust.

Their coupling is rough and brutal, the kind that will leave Calum unable to walk properly for a while. But neither of them care much at that moment, too lost in the pleasure of each other and mindless _fucking_. Because that’s what _this_ is. They’re not making-love. They’re not even having sex. This is pure, animalistic rutting and Calum loves it, claws his fingers down Luke’s back until he feels the skin break underneath his nails, and squeezes his thighs around Luke’s waist like a boa constrictor as the younger boy fucks into him.

Hours later, still shaky but now thoroughly spent, Calum lies in Luke’s arms, cuddled against the blond’s broad chest, his head tucked against one strong shoulder.

“I’m going to have to tease you on stage more often if this is what happens afterwards,” Luke murmurs absently as he strokes Calum’s dark hair.

“Mmm...” Calum nods in lazy agreement, sleepy eyes drooping shut. He can’t say it’s a terrible idea.

\--

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Please reblog using[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/115384293323/cake-imagine-tease) if you want on tumblr!**

\--

[ **Masterlist of my fics** ](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/masterlist)


End file.
